His Reason
by dreamerth3
Summary: Afinal como foi que Naruto morreu? Que parte da história Sakura e Konoha inteira desconhecem? [OneShot]


**N/a: **Side Story de "**Memories**". Uma outra fiction minha. Vou tentar explicar como Naruto morreu na fiction. Já que não esclareci nela… Se quiserem perceber esta, convêm ler a outra…**u.u**

**Dedicado a:** **Ambar-chan** (minha prima xD) **¬¬"** – Espero que gostes…e que compreendas claro! **ú.ú**

**His Reason**

**Sumário:** _Afinal como foi que Naruto morreu? Que parte da história Sakura e Konoha inteira desconhecem?_

"Dispensado…podes voltar para casa e descansar…"

Como sabia bem ouvir aquilo. Não parava á 4 missões e estava verdadeiramente exausto e cansado. Talvez já estivesse na altura de deixar o trabalho de Jounin e de Ninja de lado e aproveitar os anos que ainda lhe restavam. Sempre na companhia de livros, dos seus amigos e da sua pequena sobrinha, Hana.

Entrou no seu apartamento e após livrar-se das roupas incómodas e chatas deitou-se na cama exausto. Tinha realmente que descansar pois não estava a conseguir manter-se acordado mais tempo. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu…

"_Kakashi-sensei!" _

Acordou com o corpo todo suado e a testa a ferver. Olhou para o relógio e notou serem ainda 6 da manhã. Voltou a deitar a cabeça na almofada e tapou a cara com as mãos, estava calor ou ele é que estava quente de mais? Após alguns minutos sem conseguir aguentar tanto quente, foi para a casa de banho. Era de um belo banho que estava a precisar…talvez um banho gelado o ajudasse.

Vestiu-se e comeu alguma coisa rápido. Tinha combinado dar um passeio com Hana e Gai Jr. Mesmo sentido a pior das dores de cabeça existentes no mundo, ele iria, pois não via a pequena á algum tempo e precisava de algo para o distrair. Antes de passar pela casa de Sakura, foi até ao lugar onde permanecia intacta a Pedra Memorial dos heróis da vila. Como habitual ficou tempos sem fim a observa-la como se algo ou alguém ali estivesse. Nunca se tinha cansado desse habito…nem nunca se cansaria…

Sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e deixou-se cair de joelhos frente à Pedra. Levou as mãos ao rosto novamente e chorou baixinho. O vento leve batia-lhe suavemente nos cabelos brancos. Continuou ali…

"Perdoe-me Sensei…não consegui fazer nada naquele tempo…e voltou a repetir-se… eu não queria… preferia que tivesse acontecido tudo como era suposto ter acontecido… perdoe-me, não consegui salva-lo… fiquei apenas a olhar… perdoe-me…"

Limpou o rosto e levantou-se. Se não se pusesse a andar, chegaria tarde à casa de Sakura e depois ficaria tarde para dar um passeio com a menina. Olhou uma ultima vez para a pedra e fez o caminho em poucos minutos.

"Kakashi-sensei, entre!" – convidou Sakura ao receber o antigo professor. Este entrou e sorriu-lhe. Sentando-se num sofá confortável na sala de estar.

"Onde está a Hana?" – perguntou ao ver a casa vazia, e ao ouvir o silêncio desta.

"Foi com o irmão comprar umas coisinhas que eu lhes pedi." – Respondeu-lhe Sakura com um sorriso. – "Quer alguma coisa para beber? Acabei de fazer chá…se quiser…"

"Pode ser, obrigado" – agradeceu com um dos seus tradicionais sorrisos por debaixo da mascara.

Sakura foi até à cozinha e voltou com duas canecas servidas de chá, entregou uma ao professor e sentou-se num outro sofá ao lado. A casa de Sakura era muito bonita, e bem decorada. Haviam várias mobílias, entre elas uma disponibilizada apenas para molduras e fotografias. Desde Sakura com Naruto e Sasuke, até ao seu casamento e algumas com os seus filhos e com Lee.

Kakashi pousou a caneca na mesa frente ao sofá e levantou-se. Caminhando até ao móvel das molduras. Sakura pousou a sua caneca e acompanhou o professor. Este olhava fixamente para a fotografia da antiga Equipa 7. Um olhar de raiva, saudade, tristeza…tudo misturando num só e único coração.

"Já se passou muitos anos…" – comentou Kakashi sem tirar os olhos da fotografia. – "E parece que foi ontem que vos conheci…"

"Realmente…já se passaram muitos anos…" – disse a jovem com um sorriso triste nos lábios – "Parece que foi á pouco tempo que eu e o Sasuke-kun estávamos a alimentar o Naruto no tronco…a planear formas de descobrir o que havia por de trás da sua mascara…"

Lágrimas mudas, discretas, escorreram pelo rosto do professor. Sakura apercebeu-se e queria dizer-lhe para não chorar. Mas como o fazer? Para quê dizer, se era isso mesmo que lhe apetecia fazer? Mas custava-lhe ver o professor assim, nuca o tinha visto de tal forma desde …_aquele dia_… doía vê-lo sofrer… numa dor que só ele sabia… que só ele insista em guarda-la para si…

Kakashi levou uma mão à cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. A bandana de Konoha caiu-lhe no chão devido á força que este tinha feito e este ajoelhou-se frente ao móvel, com a outra mão encostada à madeira deste.

"Kakashi-sensei! Está tudo bem?" – perguntou de imediato Sakura, ajoelhando-se ao lado do professor. Este não respondeu, continuando assim com a mão no rosto e a pressiona-la com força. O seu corpo deslizou e ele desmaiou nos braços de Sakura, que ficou aflita.

Nesse momento, Lee entrou em casa e Sakura gritou para que este a ajudasse a levar Kakashi para um dos quartos da casa, afim de cuidar do professor. De imediato Lee fez o que Sakura pedira e após deita-lo saiu para ir buscar os seus filhos, que ainda não tinham voltado das compras. Sakura cuidou de Kakashi e só de olhar de perfile deu para perceber que este estava exageradamente mais magro e o seu corpo tinha falta de nutrientes e vitaminas. O que andaria Kakashi a fazer para estar tão descuidado…?

Umas horas depois, Kakashi abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Sakura a arrumar o material médico que esta tinha utilizado para cuidar dele. Viu a sua camisa e o seu colete pendurados num cabide ao lado da porta e a sua bandana dobrada ao seu lado. Tentou levantar-se mas doía-lhe imenso a cabeça e Sakura não permitiu que o professor saísse daquela cama, deixando-o apenas ficar sentado e bem encostado à cabeceira da cama.

"Onde pensa que vai? Fique ai quieto! Não está em condições de sair dessa cama…"

"Eu estou bem agora Sakura, obrigado. Não quero dar trabalho."

"Não se preocupe…o que eu estou a fazer não ocupa nem metade do que você fez com a gente durante todos os anos em que estivemos juntos." – Disse ela terminado de fechar a caixa com as ferramentas medicinais.

"O-obrigado…" – disse com um leve sorriso.

"Tem de se alimentar Sensei, pelo seu estado dá para notar perfeitamente que não come bem à montes de dias, o que anda a fazer com o seu corpo? Tome…" – disse entregando-lhe uma bandeja com uma refeição completa.

"Sabes, não tenho tido muito apetite, e à quatro missões que não como nada decente… deve ser só fraqueza."

"Vou ter que falar com a Tsunade-sama para ver se ela lhe dá uns meses de férias…você merece! Farta-se de lutar pela vila e não tem nem um tempo de pausa…isso não faz nada bem para a saúde…"

Kakashi comeu sem muita vontade o prato que Sakura lhe tinha trazido e após isso deitou-se novamente. Doía-lhe muito a cabeça e precisava mesmo de dormir por umas horas.

"Bom, agora descanse que eu vou fazer umas coisas…já passo aqui para ver como está a febre e essas dores." – Informou Sakura levantando-se da cadeira ao lado da cama e preparando-se para sair.

"Sakura…"

"Sim?"

O professor desviou o olhar e fitou o teto. Estava decidido em contar a Sakura a oculta parte da estranha morte de Naruto, que ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém. De certo que ela iria odiá-lo e bater-lhe mas ele precisava contar-lhe…ela merecia saber.

"Preciso de te contar uma coisa…preciso de te contar o que aconteceu antes de tu chegares á floresta _naquela noite_…"

Sakura sentiu um frio subir-lhe na espinha e virou-se para se sentar novamente ao lado do seu Sensei. Sempre desejou saber como tudo tinha acontecido, mas nunca forçou Kakashi a contar, dera-lhe o tempo e acabou por desistir, mas a sua curiosidade voltou assim que o professor mencionou contar-lhe tudo. Não sabia se estava preparada, mas mais do que tudo, queria saber a verdade…

"Talvez merecesses saber logo na altura, mas espero que compreendas que não estava muito incentivado para contar algo assim. Vais saber agora o que realmente se passou e espero que não me odeies por isso…mas se calhar eu mereço que me odeiem…"

"Não tire conclusões da minha parte…apenas conte-me e deixe-me fazer a minha critica." – Disse ela calma e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Se Kakashi lhe tinha dito aquilo, era porque devia ter sido algo bastante complicado…o que a estava a deixar completamente nervosa.

"Durante toda a batalha, Eu o Naruto e o Sasuke estivemos sempre juntos, pois quando tudo começou nos estávamos os três a conversar numa explanada. Ouvimos uma explosão e depois vieram-nos informar que Orochimaru e os companheiros tentavam invadir Konoha mais uma vez. Lutamos com alguns dos seus subordinados…"

**Flashback **

"Kakashi-sensei, será correcto abandonar a Avó Tsunade e o Ero-sennin a lutarem contra a cobra do Orochimaru?" – perguntou Naruto enquanto corria ao lado de Sasuke e Kakashi.

"Foi a Tsunade-sama que pediu e sim, é o melhor. Não podemos deixar aquele idiota do Kabuto fugir se não ele pode ser ainda um perigo maior para nós." – Explicou Kakashi.

"Hum…compreendo…então, vamos acabar com a raça daquele estúpido!"

Chegaram os três até a um local já bem conhecido e conseguiram evitar que Kabuto desse mais algum passo ou utilizasse algum truque para fugir. Este estava acompanhado por dois ninjas da vila do som que se chegaram à frente prontos para lutar. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram-se à frente também. Kakashi desapareceu, reaparecendo frente a Kabuto.

"Kakashi-sensei, nós vamos cuidar destes dois e depois iremos ajuda-lo com esse doido. Espere só um pouco." – Gritou Naruto. Kakashi sorriu e confirmou.

"Finalmente, decidiste aparecer seu verme." – Disse Kakashi levantando a bandana, pondo à mostra o seu Sharingan.

"Kakashi-San, é uma honra vê-lo novamente. Espero que esteja pronto para desejar não ter-se cruzado comigo." – Disse Kabuto.

"Já enfrentei idiotas piores do que tu…não me assustas…e não preciso de formalidades contigo…és apenas um idiota que serve outro."

Kakashi e Kabuto iniciaram uma luta complicada. Kakashi tinha de ter cuidado pois os Jutsus médicos que o outro utilizava eram perigosos e podiam ser-lhe fatais. Como aprendera com Tsunade, ele sabia alguns dos Jutsus e a facilidade para se desviar destes. O que deixou Kabuto surpreendido. Sabia que Kakashi era inteligente, um óptimo Ninja, mas não estava à espera que ele se safasse tão bem.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam ainda a lutar com os ninjas do som, afinal, não era assim tão rápido acabar com eles, mas estavam em vantagem. Naruto estava mais distraído pois por vezes mantinha o olhar na luta do Sensei com Kabuto. Já tinha lutado contra Kabuto e estava com medo que alguma coisa acontecesse, por conhecer as técnicas perigosas, temia algo grave…

"Defendes-te melhor do que eu pensava Kakashi…mas não me dês por vencido…ainda não te mostrei uma coisa secreta…hum…" – disse Kabuto cuspindo para o lado e limpando o rosto. Kakashi respirava ofegante, já tinha passado algum tempo desde o início do confronto e as suas forças começavam a notar-se mais fracas.

Kakashi avançou para Kabuto que sorriu e ficou no lugar a fazer um Jutsu rápido com as mãos. Naruto observou e abandonou o lugar de combate, correndo o mais rápido possível até ao professor.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Diz adeus Kakashi…" – disse Kabuto prestes a espetar-lhe com o Jutsu luminoso no peito.

"Quê?"

O estrondo foi grande, o fumo maior ainda. Kakashi abriu os olhos e viu Naruto à sua frente, segurando o braço de Kabuto com uma mão e com a outra no peito. Onde tinha sido acertado com o ataque do outro.

"Na-ruto?" – Kakashi ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver Naruto cuspir sangue para o chão e sorrir como se tivesse ganho alguma coisa.

"Merda, o miúdo meteu-se no meio…" – disse Kabuto retirando a mão, deixando Naruto cair para trás, para ser amparado por Kakashi que ainda o olhava sem entender. Naruto não tinha nenhum ferimento externo, o ataque tinha-lhe sido lançado directamente no coração, causando a destruição deste, que aos poucos ia perdendo a força de bater. O que Naruto simplesmente fazia era cuspir sangue e soluçar.

"Kakashi-sensei…eu…não podia…deixar…"

"Não digas nada Naruto, vou-te levar para a Tsunade-sama para ela tratar de ti, mantêm-te calado." – Pediu Kakashi pegando em Naruto ao colo.

"Ele vai morrer de qualquer das maneiras, nem a velha Tsunade o vai salvar…rebentei-lhe o coração por completo…" – disse Kabuto limpando o pó das suas roupas.

"CALA-TE SEU ORDINÁRIO!" – gritou Kakashi furioso.

"Kakashi-sensei…um Hokage nunca…deixaria os seus amigos…e os seus deveres, morrerem…eu não quero que morra…"

"Espera Naruto…!"

"Obrigado…por estes maravilhosos…anos da minha vida…você foi o melhor Sensei…do mundo. Nunca o vou esquecer…" – disse antes de voltar a cuspir.

Kakashi segurou com força o corpo do loiro nos seus braços. Naruto olhou para Sasuke que o olhava aterrorizado, com uma kunai sangrenta nas mãos e com dois corpos mortos em baixo de si.

"Sa…su…ke…" – disse antes de fechar os olhos com um sorriso.

"Naruto? Oi Naruto! Vamos, não me faças isto…!" – Kakashi estava em pânico – "Não outra vez! Não…"

"Ele já se foi…escusas de ficar para ai com cenas, queres acabar o combate? Não tenho a vida de um ninja copiador." – Refilou Kabuto, como se aquele momento não lhe interessasse para nada.

Sasuke colocou uma expressão fria no rosto, atirou a kunai para longe e começou a caminhar até Kabuto. Kakashi pousou o corpo de Naruto e foi atrás de Sasuke.

"O meu combate é com o Kakashi, não interfiras se não queres ter o mesmo fim que aquela Kyuubi." – Disse Kabuto sério. Sasuke continuou a caminhar, sabia que não podia nada contra Kabuto, mas era instintivo. Conseguiu alguns murros, mas depois foi arrastado para longe, caindo inconsciente em cima do corpo de Naruto.

Quando Kabuto deu por si, estava num ambiente estranho. Era como se houvesse um nevoeiro no ar e a presença de mais do que 3 pessoas. Quando tentou dar um passou foi preso por todos os lados, deparando-se com cães à sua volta, a agarrarem-lhe por todos os lados. Ouviu o som de pássaros, começou a sentir o seu coração falhar batidas e começou a ficar assustado.

"Uns morrem heróis…outro morrem inúteis e imbecis…morrem sem terem o prazer de numa vida, não aproveitar o bom que tinham…" – ouviu a voz de Kakashi cada vez mais próxima de si e tremeu.

"Onde estás seu cobarde? Aparece!" – gritou Kabuto ainda mais assustado.

"Não te aflijas…estou mesmo aqui!" – e ao terminar a frase perfurou o peito de Kabuto cruelmente e com todas as energias que ainda possuía.

Os animais desapareceram e após ter certeza de que Kabuto realmente morrera, Kakashi deixou-se cair no chão exausto. Sentiu o peito bater e os olhos ficarem húmidos…voltou a olhar para onde pousara o corpo de Naruto e de Sasuke, e começou a rastejar até eles…

**Fim Flashback **

"Depois chegaste tu e o resto já sabes…" – terminou Kakashi a olhar para Sakura, que mantinha uma expressão profunda. Chorava, mas não se ouvia nem um som, apenas o da sua respiração. – "Como vês, a culpa foi minha…"

"Não…" – murmurou ela passado algum tempo. – "O Naruto fez por si o que você muitas vezes fez por nós. Ele morreu como um Hokage, cumpriu um pouco do seu sonho, ele mesmo disse…os Hokages não abandonam os que amam e ele provou mais uma vez que poderia ser o Hokage perfeito…assim como o 4th morreu para salvar Konoha…Naruto morreu para salvar uma pessoa importante…não se culpe Kakashi-sensei…você não teve culpa nenhuma."

"Mas eu…"

"Agora durma Sensei…e já lhe disse, você não teve a culpa…não sofra dessa maneira…eu passo aqui mais tarde para ver como está e depois para lhe trazer o jantar…esta noite, fica por aqui…" – disse ela dando-lhe um abraço e saindo do quarto, fechando cuidadosamente a porta deste. Kakashi virou-se na cama e tapou a cara com a almofada, para poder abafar os sons do seu choro.

Sakura após fechar a porta, encostou-se nesta e deslizou até ao chão onde ficou com as mãos no rosto a chorar. Fora forte perante Kakashi, mas agora não conseguia mais…recordar tudo e saber a verdade doía ainda mais…Lee, que tinha Hana ao colo, e Gai Jr aproximaram-se dela e sentaram-se á sua frente num abraço de família.

**N/a:** Terminei. Espero que tenham ficado esclarecidos da morte de Naruto. **ó.ò** Lembro que **"Memories"** foi feita num momento de depressão, por isso **"His Reason"** não podia ser algo alegre e de humor. Mas enfim…espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

**Nina-chan **


End file.
